Sorbet
|Race = |Date of death = Age 779 |Occupation = Staff Officer of the Third Stellar Region Stand-In Leader of Frieza Force |Allegiance = Frieza Force |FamConnect = Tagoma (underling and bodyguard) Guarana (underling ) Shisami (underling) Frieza (boss) |Gender = Male }} '''Sorbet' (ソルベ; Sorube) is a secondary antagonist in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F'. He is a former Staff Officer of the Third Stellar Region serving Frieza and the interim leader of the Frieza Force, His name is on a pun of "sorbet," a type of frozen dessert. Overview Appearance Sorbet is a short blue alien with a large black nose. He wears a new type of Battle Armor which is coloured green and black and has a red robe similar to fellow soldier and doctor in the forces, Malaka. He also has golden rings around his wrists. He also wears black head apparel with an orange stripe down the middle, and has a blue scouter. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Battle of Gods Saga Sorbet is informed by Tagoma that his army's second best is taken out, Sorbet then suggests to Tagoma that they should look for the Dragon Balls in order to revive Frieza. Movie appearances ;Resurrection ‘F’ Sorbet and his accomplice Tagoma are both elite soldiers in the Frieza Force, working under Frieza. Sorbet was the former staff officer of the third stellar region. Years after Frieza's death by Future Trunks in Age 764, Sorbet is eager to revive Frieza and tries to find the Namekians to use their Dragon Balls. With no luck on finding the Namekians' planet, Sorbet and Tagoma took the risk and went to Earth, collected the Dragon Balls and revived their master. The two collected the last of the few Dragon Balls from the Pilaf Gang and are able to revive Frieza, and thought about using the second wish to ask Shenron to revive King Cold as well but is outwon by Shu's wish for a million Zeni. Sorbet wants to kill the Pilaf Gang for stealing his wish, but Tagoma cools him down, and the two of them then go back to Sorbet's spaceship where Frieza is being regenerated. After Tagoma angers Frieza and gets killed by him, Sorbet shows his deep caring about his top-man by screaming his name with sadness. He then informs Frieza that Goku's power has surpassed even that of Majin Buu. Frieza is happy that Goku defeated Majin Buu, though Frieza states that this does not matter, as he can surpass him through training.Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ manga, 2015 During the battle on Earth, Sorbet does almost nothing related to real fighting, standing most of the time near Frieza while the latter watches the Z Fighters defeats his 1,000 soldiers army from his hoverchair. He did show concerns about Gohan's Super Saiyan powers when he easily defeats the Galactic Frieza Army's best soldier at the time, Shisami. When Frieza transforms into his fourth form and has a dialogue with Goku, Sorbet is shown hiding with fear behind a rock in the background. Later while Golden Frieza starts losing to Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku, Sorbet used the right moment to attack off-guard Goku with his energy ring's shot to the Saiyan's heart, giving the advantage to Frieza. While Vegeta decides to step in and asks Krillin to give Goku a Senzu Bean. Frieza shoots an energy blast aimed at Krillin yet Vegeta deflects the blast over Sorbet's location, killing him. Power ;Movie It is hard to judge Sorbet's power as he never fights throughout his appearances. However, when Sorbet intended to kill the Pilaf Gang, Tagoma (who possessed strength comparable to Dodoria and Zarbon) had some trouble with holding Sorbet back but was able to stop him, suggesting that he is weaker than Tagoma, but not by an overly large margin. Sorbet has incredibly accurate aim with his ring Ray Gun, he was able to almost instantly react to Shu, Mai, and Pilaf's attempt to attack him, and blast quickly their weapons out of their hands. On Frieza's order, he was also able to shoot Goku (who had his guard down) in the heart with precise aiming, greatly injuring him. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly using ki. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy wave. Used in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Bad Ring Laser' - Used to pierce Goku's chest in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’. His super attack in the arcade game ''Dragon Ball Heroes.'' Video game appearances Sorbet is playable in Dragon Ball Heroes, making his debut in the God Mission. Voice actors * Japanese dub: Shirō Saitō * Funimation dub: Jeremy Schwartz * Latin America Spanish version: Pedro D' Aguillón Jr *'Brazilian Portuguese dub': Armando Tiraboschi See also *Sorbet (Collectibles) Trivia *While in the manga version his scouter doesn't get broken by the newly revived Frieza's power level, in the movie it does happen, and Sorbet spends the entire scene prior Tagoma's demise scouter-less. Gallery Sorbet tagoma character designs.png|Sorbet next to Tagoma's designs References ca:Sorbet es:Sorbet pt-br:Sorbet Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Super